


Glynda's Day Off

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Glynda just enjoys her day off to herself.





	Glynda's Day Off

Glynda Goodwitch had always wondered what it would be like to have a true day off from her duties as a teacher and as a headmaster’s assistant. Those thoughts were never intrusive, distracting, or even overwhelming. They were always just curious and made her wonder. Though, with the first day of Winter Break at Beacon where each and every student had let the campus for one reason or another, she was finally able to find out for herself. Heading to the nearest coffee shop first thing in the morning before the sun had even risen yet, the blonde woman was happy to sit back in one of the chairs that was outside of the building on their patio.  
  
Leaning into the chair with her hair down and a bright smile on her face, Glynda was more than happy to look over the horizon and see the soft orange glow of the sun take over the sky before her. It was almost magical to not have anything to do with her day, not that she was against having to each her students. She cared for each and every single one of them, but that didn’t mean that some didn’t get on her nerves and make her wish she could just suspend said student for a day or two to get a break from them. Setting down the still steaming cup of coffee, the headmaster’s assistant smiled and started to slowly unbutton her usual white blouse, happily opening it slightly and letting her breasts start to actually hang in her bra instead of press up against her body due to wanting to keep a positive image.   
  
There was no denying the gentleness of the morning she was seeing unfold before her, even as she used her semblance to pick up the coffee cup provided to her and take another sip. Even Port of all people knew to leave her alone for at least today, which was a miracle in and of itself now that she thought about it. Though, she wasn’t going to say anything and spoil the gorgeous sunrise, even as she brought the cup into her own to hands to let it warm up her skin in the cool air. Getting up from her seat in almost harmonical timing with the sun, the green-eyed woman happily stepped out of the patio and headed back to her chambers at Beacon, knowing that it would be nice to enjoy a good time laying in bed without the worry of someone knocking on her door or calling her scroll for studying help.   
  
Each and every step she took felt invigorating, hearing her heels clicking and echoing through the halls and telling her that not a single student was still in them or else they would hear her. The warm smile that crept to her lips remained as she continued to walk with her coffee mug floating behind her, a soft purple glow surrounding it. “No students, no Ozpin, no James, not even Qrow storming in and demanding to see Ozpin for secret reasons. This really is a magnificent day, isn’t it?” A soft and gentle giggle left the woman’s lips as she reached the door to her chambers, running a hand through her hair to just feel the softness of it as she opened the door and stepped into her room. Once again, just like since the moment she had woken up before the sun itself, the woman was greeted with the best form of silence she could think of.   
  
As she closed the door behind her, the teacher seemed to instinctively pull her scroll out from her cleavage and tap her thumb on it a few times. Soft instrumental music began playing from various locations in her chambers, even from her bathroom. Nothing fancy or overly energetic, but just mellow and soothing to help her process that she was indeed being able to have a day off from absolutely everything and everyone. Of course, the thought of soaking in a warm tub crossed the woman’s mind as she sat on her bed, playfully kicking off her heels and watching them bounce off the floor before falling to the sides like she was a child once again. However, a soft sigh soon left her lips as she listened to the music, taking it in as she laid back on her bed.   
  
Each passing beat, the soothing melody that filled her mind, and the allure of a soothing bath just waiting for her to get up off the bed. “This isn’t a miracle or magic…” Glynda started humming along with the music as she closed her eyes and just continued to take it all in. She didn’t know what time it was. She didn’t have to worry about going to any meetings, and she didn’t have to worry about making it to the Library on time to help a student study for exams. Everything was quiet, peaceful, and a reality that she could never deny. “This is perfect.~” Another soft giggle left her as she turned over on her bed and could see the sunset finally ending out of her window, her smile fading for just a moment as she realized just how early it still was.   
  
After a moment, however, that same warm smile returned to her lips as another song started right after the first one ended. “I guess I will take that bath. Nothing is going to be banging on my door today, after all.” A soft grunt left the older woman’s lips as she sat up on the bed and started making her way toward the bathroom, slipping out of her skirt and letting it fall to the floor beside her bed before taking off her blouse and doing the same. Stopping at the bathroom door, Glynda took one final look out the window to see a slightly orange sky. The day was just getting started and that meant she had even more time to relax than she had thought.


End file.
